Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium
The''' Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium''' was a psychiatric hospital in New Orleans. It is now abandoned. History Rebekah Mikaelson, Genevieve, and Céleste Dubois (who was possessing the body of Clara Summerlin) worked at the sanatorium as nurses during the 1918-19 New Orleans influenza epidemic. While on a shift, Genevieve realized that Rebekah had used her to summon her father to New Orleans and chase her brother Niklaus Mikaelson out of town, she angrily threatened to tell Klaus what they had done. In order to prevent her from doing this, as Klaus would certainly punish them all, Rebekah purposely exposed Genevieve to the influenza, essentially giving her a death sentence to keep her from talking. Minutes later, Clara/Celeste walked into the room, forcing Rebekah to infect her with influenza as well. Rebekah then compelled an orderly to lock the two witch nurses in quarantine until they eventually died of their illnesses. Though Genevieve and Clara died and had their bodies consecrated in Lafayette Cemetery, Celeste's spirit went on to possess another French Quarter witch. Season One In Long Way Back From Hell, it was revealed via flashbacks that Rebekah and Genevieve spent time as nurses in the sanatorium together in 1919. They quickly developed a friendship in spite of the fact that Rebekah initially only befriended Genevieve because she needed the help of a witch to summon her father Mikael to New Orleans in an effort to have him chase her brother Niklaus out of town so she could live in peace with her boyfriend Marcel. Genevieve saw Rebekah as a true friend, despite the fact that she was an Original vampire and Genevieve a witch, and the two spent a lot of time together outside of work. Once Genevieve cast the spell to summon Mikael for her, Rebekah had second thoughts, fearing Klaus' retribution if he was ever to find out, and begged Genevieve to undo it. Genevieve, however, told her that there was no undoing it, and when she realized Rebekah had been using her, she began to fear for her own safety, as well as her family's. She wanted to tell Klaus everything in hopes of possibly being punished less severely, but Rebekah refused to risk it, and shoved a rag soaked in influenza-infected blood against her mouth and nose to ensure that she would catch the virus. When Clara/Celeste walked in on them, Rebekah infected her as well to keep her quiet, and compelled the other nurses to put them in quarantine until they eventually died of the disease. In the present day, after Genevieve was resurrected by Céleste, she tormented Rebekah in the sanatorium as a punishment for her betrayal. Rebekah's mind was weakened by werewolf venom, which made it possible for Genevieve to enter her thoughts through a spell and show Klaus her betrayal by walking him through her memories of the events that led to Mikael being summoned. She then released Klaus to chase Rebekah through the sanatorium, armed with Papa Tunde's Blade, which causes excruciating agony to any being who is stabbed with it. Before Klaus could drive the dagger into Rebekah's heart, Elijah arrived to the hospital and intervened just in time, stabbing Klaus in the heart with the blade instead to incapacitate him long enough so that Marcel could take Rebekah to safety. Trivia *Genevieve and Clara died here, though Céleste ultimately lived on by possessing a new vessel. *The sanatorium has since been abandoned. Gallery Sanatorium8.png Fleur-de-lis.png Fleur-de-lis2.png Fleur-de-lis3.png Sanatorium1.png Sanatorium3.png Sanatorium2.png Sanatorium4.png Sanatorium5.png Sanatorium6.png Sanatorium7.png Klaus Mikaelson 1x14 Long Way Back From Hell.png LongWayHell1.jpg LongWayHell4.jpg LongWayHell3.jpg LongWayHell2.jpg LongWayHell7.jpg LongWayHell6.jpg LongWayHell5.jpg LongWayHell9.jpg LongWayHell8.jpg LongWayHell11.jpg LongWayHell10.jpg Longwayback12.jpg Longwayback11.jpg Longwayback10genevievecelesteandklaus.jpg Longwayback3.jpg Longwayback1.jpg See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Hospitals